A Very Strange Gleek
by berryvampire
Summary: Voldemort never stopped believing   Voldemort/Sue  Hermione/Draco  Rachel/Puck  Quinn/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**" Don't Stop Believing , hold on to that feeling ."**

**" My Lord what are you doing ?" Asked Bellatrix worriedly **

**" I'm watching Glee you fool , do not interrupt me when I have an important decision to make ." Voldemort snapped dancing around Malfoy Manor .**

**" What decision is that ?" Wormtail asked trembling as Voldemort fast forwarded to when Sue insults Wills hair .**

**" If I ship Finchel or Puckleberry ." Voldemort yelled**

**" Puckleberry idiot ." Hermione said looking up from making out with Draco for five seconds .**

**" Yer I mean Finchel are lame , it's like shipping Romeo and Rosaline ."**

**" Yes I do ship Puckleberry ." Voldemort decided **

**" Well I ship Finchel ." Shouted Wormtail .**

**" Kill him ." Shouted Voldemort . " And bring me Sue Sylvester I want to marry her ."**

**" Okay my Lord ." Greyback hissed **

**Two Day's Later**

**" Marry Me !" Voldemort screamed as Sue Sylvester entered .**

**" Sure ." Said Sue ." But you have to move to Ohio and allow me to have Hermione Granger on my cheerio's ."**

**" Okay ." Said Hermione **

**" Where are Rachel Berry , Noah Puckerman , Quinn Fabray , and Finn Hudson ." Voldemort asked **

**" I am here and I demand to know why my training has been interrupted ?" Rachel started **

**" Rachel you love Puck ." Said Voldemort " Finn and Quinn settle for each other ."**

**" Wanna make out ?" Puck asked Rachel **

**" I thought you'd never ask ." She said **

**" Can we make out too ?" Asked Draco .**

**" Of course ." Said Hermione **

**" I guess that leaves you and me ." Said Finn to Quinn **

**" I'm dating Sam ." Quinn said turning away **


	2. No Directions,Rainbows, and broken bones

**"TOM!" Sue yelled not moving from the couch Voldemort ran into the lounge .**

**" Yes Sue my love , my life ?" Voldemort asked.**

**" Why is No Directions playing over my speakers ?" Sue asked kicking Greyback who she was using as a footstool who howled like a wolf [ because he's a werewolf if you don't know silly people ] .**

**" Because my love I am a gleek ." Voldemort said timidly .**

**" Your a what ?" Sue asked.**

**" A gleek ." Voldemort answered.**

**" Midget , Mowhawk get over here ." Sue yelled , Rachel and Puck appeared Rachel was now sporting a cheerleading outfit.**

**" Yes coach ?" Rachel asked**

**" Define the word Gleek Shorty ." Sue smirked**

**" A person who is a geek for glee club such as Noah or Myself ." Rachel answered talking like she'd swallowed a dictionary .**

**" Slow down kid before you choke on your own words and I have an uneven pyramid ." Sue said ." Tom did I give you permission to be a so called 'Gleek' ?" **

**" No my love , but I was a Gleek before you met me ." Voldemort stuttered backing away from Sue slightly .**

**" Hmmm I guess you may continue being a ridiculous fool , but only because one Will Shuester slipped on excess hair gel and broke his ankle ." Sue smiled .**

**" Oh no is he ok ?" Rachel asked alarmed .**

**" He wont be able to walk for week's !" Sue smiled ." You can go now ." Rachel and Puck walked off hand in hand .**

**" Honestly I can be a really good death eater ." Finn pleaded ." I hurt Rachel all the time !" Puck came up and punched Finn in the face .**

**" Hurt her and I will hurt you ." He smirked .**

**" OMG DUCKS !" Brittany shouted .**

**" B your not supposed to watch the discovery channel without me , you know what lie's they tell on there ." Santana yelled trying to tug Brittany away form the TV before any ducks got hurt .**

**" I know animals actually die on that channel , can we watch Finding Nemo again I like dory ." Smiled Brittany .**

**" Sure we can B ." Santana said taking her friends pinky .**

**" What are you two doing in my house ?" Sue asked **

**" There's a rainbow coming from your trash can , I wanted to find the cat at the end of it ." Brittany smiled .**

**" Since when are there cats at the end of the rainbow ?" Hermione asked , tugging Draco by the hand .**

**" Since like ever ." Brittany said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world .**

**" I WANNA DATE QUINN !" Yelled Finn**

**" I STILL NEED TO PEE ." Shouted Kurt **

**" IS JESSE MR SHUE'S SON ?" Asked Brittany **

**" I WANT TO MAKE OUT ." Yelled Draco and Puck at the same time earning a giggle from their girlfriends **

**" GET OUT OF MY HOUSE !" Screamed Sue **

**" EVERYBODY QUIET ." Voldemort Ranted " Finn for the last time Quinn is taken , Kurt the bathrooms down the hall , No Brittany just no , Go and make out then and them LEAVE ." **

**I may update this more regularly if people want **


	3. We Know, Sparkles and Darts

**" Ow , Ow ." Shrieked someone , Voldemort walked into the living room to find Sue throwing darts at Will's feet .**

**" Sue my love what are you doing ?" Voldemort asked .**

**" Pain therapy ." Sue smiled **

**" How is you throwing darts at him relaxing ?" Voldemort asked **

**" It's not for him , but I find his pain relaxing ." Sue smiled brightly . " Midget, Mowhawk stop making out and get the hell over here ." Puck and Rachel pulled away from each other straitening their clothes and smoothing their hair [ Rachel is the one smoothing her hair Puck has an awesome Mowhawk silly people ]**

**" Yes coach ." Rachel smiled brightly **

**" Get me more darts ." Sue yelled Rachel nodded twice grabbed Puck's hand and ran from the room . " Don't think you can make out just because I can't see you , because I have super ninja hearing from being in the marines ."**

**" OMG SPARKLES !" Brittany yelled gulping down a huge tube of edible sparkles . **

**" BRITTANY !" Santana yelled ." You know your not supposed to eat anything with over 60 percent of sugar in ." **

**" But they were so tempting ." Brittany moaned **

**" Please , please let me be a deatheater I need to have the power to kill Rachel ." Finn pleaded **

**" Your Mean ." Brittany said as she coughed up edible sparkles **

**" SHUT UP CAT FACE ." Finn yelled ." See how much I insulted her I would be an amazing deatheater ."**

**" OMG man ." Puck yelled punching Finn repeatedly in the face ." When are you going to get the fact that if you try and hurt my girl I will hurt you I'm badass I work that way ." **

**" Fashion disaster ." Kurt yelled **

**" Where ?" Santana asked **

**" There ." Kurt pointed at Voldemort ." Didn't you know that weird black floaty cloaks went out of fashion in the late 1600's ?"**

**" What ?" Voldemort asked ." That's really mean you hurt my feeling's ." **

**" Can't even take a level one fashion burn , you wouldn't last five minutes in High School ." Kurt told him .**

**" GO TEAM !" Quinn yelled smiling **

**" What are you doing here ?" Hermione asked **

**" I think that I might in love with Greyback ." Quinn sobbed breaking down into tears ." I was pregnant you know?"**

**" WE KNOW !" Everyone shouted **

**" And we don't care ." Sue said **

**" I'm hungry ." Brittany said **

**" I'll make you a grilled cheese sandwich ." Bellatrix smiled**

**" No thanks you scare me ." Brittany smiled**

**" Come on Brit ." Santana answered " I'll make you a sandwich while you watch Finding Nemo ."**

**" I like Dory ." Brittany told them **

**" WE KNOW !" Everyone yelled **

**" And we don't care ." Said Sue**

**" WE KNOW !" Everyone screamed**

**" I DON'T CARE !" Yelled Sue**

**" Why do you all hang out here anyway ?" Asked Voldemort ." We're not good hosts , we don't feed you , and we don't enjoy your company ."**

**" I live here ." Said Brittany **

**" No you don't Brit ." Santana told her**

**" But there's my dog . Dog ." Brittany answered **

**" No Brittany that's Greyback , my boyfriend ." Quinn laughed **

**" FOR THE LAST TIME GET OUT OF MY HOUSE ." Sue screamed **


End file.
